ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Inara Anath
=Only in Death can we find True Paradise= Inara Anath was the manifestation of the dark side within Si'at Oriana Winters, former Fiancé to the Mandalorian; Cassus Fett. Inara resided on Kashyyyk at the newly formed Sith Academy, along with her Blood Brothers, Ferinus and Phantom - both of which served with her at the Original Kashyyyk Academy. Biography Inara first began to emerge from Si’at during the early days of her fall to the dark side, and her subsequent arrival on Kashyyyk, in particular the Sith Academy, run by Feral Ragnos. Si’ats continual displays of extreme, cruel torture and fighting style were more often than not, the work of Inara, as Si’at’s inner light struggled to break through. Further instances of Si’ats light side were seen when she began a relationship with Argento, followed by Sarian, the latter of which resulting in a Son, and later Marriage. Despite her insistence of dark intentions, Si’at soon gave up the dark path and following her divorce from Sarian and began a relationship with Cassus Fett, much to her Master’s disapproval. Si’ats relationship soon blossomed into engagement, shortly after she gave birth to her third child, a girl whom they named, Niamh. Si’at lived a happy life, though times grew rough and the dark shadows began to creep in, in various forms. After the disappearance of her new Fiancé, Si’at returned to Xiunsrus with her three children; Xanthe, Jaro and Niamh, her Sister; Deian and her Brother-in-Law, Finnian, though shortly after their return Si’at changed. No longer was she the fun loving Mother that worshiped her Family. She became hard and cold towards her children, often beating her daughter Xanthe if she defied her rules. Si’ats sister, Deian; grew increasingly worried for her sisters mental state, after all, so much had happened in such a short amount of time: *Dismissed from the Service of Lady Tanith. *Became Pregnant and after a traumatic labour gave birth to Niamh. *Kidnapped and Rapped repeatedly by Xanthe’s biological Father. *Became Engaged and then Abandoned by Cassus. Approximately 6 months later, Deian arrived at her Sister’s home, despite Si’at’s protests, to find it complete disarray. All but one of the servants had been dismissed, leaving the property to fall to pieces. Deian also found Xanthe covered in bruises and cuts from another of her mother’s relentless beatings, Jaro barricaded in his room, along with his younger Sister, Niamh. Fearing greatly for her sister, and no longer being able to watch her own flesh and blood fall apart, Deian took Xanthe and Niamh to live with her, and sent Jaro back to Mandalore to attend Mandalorian Fight School – despite her sister’s protests. After admitting to Deian that she couldn’t cope, Si’at underwent an old Xinsuri purification ritual, though it was at her sister’s insistence rather than by choice. Once used by Shamans, the ritual was meant to release one from the chains of one’s past and to help them come to terms with deep emotional and mental wounds – however, the process did not go according to plan. Rather than be released from the past, Si’at was consumed by it, and her demons drove her to insanity. Convinced that people were plotting against her, and trying to destroy her, Si’at killed the Shaman that had performed the ritual, losing the last of her sanity in the process. The old, Si’at Winters was destroyed completely, and Inara Anath stepped forward. Whilst her physical appearance did not change, the difference in her character was clearly visible. Her eyes were cold and distant, overflowing with insanity, her actions erratic and dangerous. Often she'd be found rambling on and on about nothing and everything all at once. Her connection to the dark side grew more intense now that she had succumbed completely to Madness, and her knowledge, combined with her fighting skills made her a danger to all. Shortly after the completion of the ritual and the death of the Shaman, the newly released Inara fled Xinsurus in a high-jacked ship, along with her new pet – A Silver Xinsuri Sand Panther named Nereza, and headed deep into space. In the weeks and months that followed Inara’s full manifestation, she returned to her beloved Kashyyyk, where she found her brothers, Ferinus and Phantom, both of which had served with her at Feral’s Academy. The Trio soon formed a Blood Bond, each swearing to strike down those that had both deserted and defied the Sith; and a new Academy was formed, overlooking the Efah Ocean, hidden well within the surrounding cliffs. =Force Powers= Core * Force Speed * Force Concealment (Also known as Force Stealth) * Telekinesis **Force Jump/Leap **Force Push/Pull * Telepathy Universal * Force Destruction * Breath Control * Comprehend Speech * Force Comprehension * Force Confusion * Force Throw * Force Wave **Force Repulse * Shatter point Light Side * Alter Environment * Force Healing * Force Orb * Force Projection * Force Stun **Force Stasis **Force Stasis Field * Levitation Dark Side * Force Fear **Force Horror **Force Insanity * Force Flight * Force Lightening **Chain Lightening **Force Storm * Force Resuscitation * Force Slow **Force Affliction * Force Wound **Force Choke **Force Grip **Force Crush LightSaber Combat * Dun Möch * Saber Throw * Telekinetic LightSaber Combat =Weapons & Armour= Saber Weapons *6ft Light staff with Lavender Blade *Curved-Hilt, Paired-Sabers with Pontite Crystal (Also for use underwater) *Electrum Saber with Hurrikaine Crystal *Dual-Phase, Curved Hilt saber with Corusca-Gem Crystal *6ft Light Whip Other Weaponry *Vibro-Blade *Vibro-Whip *DLT-20A Blaster Rifle *Sonic, Thermal & Cryoban Grenades *Cortosis Sai Armour *Standard Sith Battle Armour *Modified Sith Battle armour with Embedded Cortosis-Weaving =Combat Styles= Mastered Saber Forms *Form IV: Ataru *Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad *Double Bladed variants of Form VII and Form IV Favoured Saber Moves *Flowing Water *Falling Leaf *Sai-Cha *Sai-Tok *Mou-Kei =Transportation= Personal Transport * Theta-Class Shuttle Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sith